


Amends

by Skybirdday



Series: Illusion [3]
Category: The Alienist - Caleb Carr
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: Laszlo apologizes for the night two weeks ago.
Relationships: Laszlo Kreizler/Original Female Charater(s)
Series: Illusion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337332
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Amends

Evelyn Graham was the middle of testing some strange mineral when a female voice said “Evelyn, there is a gentleman here to see you.”  
Evelyn stopped and quietly asked the man next to her, she believed his name to be Smith, to take over her testing before going to the sink to wash her hands before going to see her visitor.   
He stood there all dressed in black, his long black hair gleamed in the electric light, one of his hands idly touching the beard on his chin. “Dr. Kreizler, what are you doing here?” said Evelyn.   
Laszlo was somber as he said “Ms. Graham, may I have a word with you in private?”  
A voice chuckled. “Why, Evelyn, I didn’t know that you personally knew Dr. Kreizler. How did you meet him?”  
Evelyn smiled at the speaker. “Well, Barbara, Edwin told me about him. And he introduced us.”  
“If you two wish for privacy, there is the library where you can talk as long as you don’t stay in there too long. However I believe that Dr. Kreizler is a gentleman   
and I’ll be right outside if you need me.”  
Evelyn nodded. “Thank you, Barbara.” Then she turned to Laszlo. “The library is three doors down to the right. Follow me.” They walked down until they arrived at the   
double doors and they entered in, Evelyn first with Laszlo following behind. As Evelyn closed the door, she turned to Laszlo. “You must forgive Barbara. Sometimes   
she gets these romantic notions.”  
“What was that about Edwin?”  
Evelyn sighed. “She is one of our newest hires and I told her that I was Edwin’s sister, which is not a lie. Also I told her that he had to go back to our hometown to settle   
some family matters. That is not a lie either. I did go home to finish settling my family’s farm. My other colleagues know the whole truth. Now, why are you here, Dr. Kreizler?”  
Laszlo sighed. “I wish to apologize for my reaction on that night two weeks ago. I had no idea that you had feelings for me.”  
“Regardless, I will not apologize for my actions. I saw an opportunity and took it by kissing you. I don’t regret it even if you don’t feel the same way.”  
“What if I believe I feel the same way or have some affections towards you. Ten years separates us and our life experiences are different. There will be some,   
not any of our circle, that will say we are an odd match.”  
Evelyn shrugged. “Some will say we are just odd. The Spinster and the Bachelor.”  
Laszlo nodded with a smile. “I wondered if you have given thoughts about courtship.”  
“You wish to court me?”  
“If you wish me to. I must confess I have been thinking about our kiss for many days now. Do you object to me courting you?”  
“No, but why?”  
“You have a brilliant mind and a kind heart, Evelyn. Why would I not seek to court you?”  
Evelyn sighed. “The boys back home would avoid me. I was a know-it-all to them and busybody. They didn’t want me then and certainly not now.”  
“You said that you went home to take care of your family farm. Did you see anyone that you knew?”  
Evelyn looked away. “Some of my classmates from school. Some of the older people who knew me my whole life. They treated me to lunch before dropping me off at my family’s farm, where my extended family waited. I met Mama Pearl, though she is little and thin, she has a whip sharp mind. Staying with her is her son Hank and his wife. They have their own farm a few miles away. Their daughter and son are looking after the place. They were happy to see me. It was good to be home with them for a little while. But I have a life and work in New York City.” Then Evelyn stared at Laszlo. “Perhaps more than I realize. Yes.”  
“Yes?”  
“Laszlo Kreizler, you have my permission to court me if you wish to.”  
Laszlo smiled. “Eve—”  
Evelyn chuckled. “That is twice that you have shortened my name. Why?”  
“You are my temptation. Like Eve from the Bible.”  
“I am not sure I like the comparison.”  
“I wish to be the man worthy of you.”  
Evelyn took his hand in his and smiled back. “You already are.”  
“Well, I will take my leave of you and let you get back to work.”  
“When we begin our courtship?” said Evelyn.  
“Now, if you wish. We can go to the opera and dinner at Delmonico’s in two weeks’ time?”  
“I would love that,” said Evelyn.  
Laszlo nodded. “Until then, my Eve.” Then they quietly left the study with Evelyn returning to her station and Laszlo heading out the door.

END


End file.
